


Take My Breath Away

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Singing, Underage Drinking, mentioned leoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: It seemed as though Viktor kept finding out important things about Yuuri through videos.(((Apparently, it has been accepted as fanon that Yuuri is a good singer. I'm not one to fight a good idea when I see one so have a fic where Yuuri sings.)))





	

**Author's Note:**

> We have two songs for this fic. Play [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGRDFU49Eog) at the start of the fic and [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gAJWGYRHVU) at the break.

“Yuuri!” Phichit called. Yuuri turned around and noticed his best friend running up to him.

“Phichit!” The Thai skater gave Yuuri a hug, pinning his arms to his sides. Not that Yuuri minded. He was more than used to Phichit’s hugs by now. Some of the people in the hotel lobby seemed confused by the scene but Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. It had been months since he’d seen Phichit in person.

“Yuuri, your hair is amazing. I can’t believe you grew it out.”

“Thanks.” It wasn’t too long and looked shaggy more than anything, especially compared to Viktor’s hair in his early years or Yuri’s current hair. But he was trying to grow it longer and it had to stay in that awkward shaggy stage until it was long enough for him to ponytail or something.

“Phichit, it’s good to see you again,” Viktor said with a smile. He seemed a little jealous, he had that hard look in his eyes, but he could deal with not being the only one who hugged Yuuri. Yuuri forced Phichit to let go a little and gave him a proper hug back, enjoying the way Viktor frowned.

“Oh, for the love for fuck,” Yuri said, “Stop being a jealous asshole.” Viktor looked even more hurt and Yuri rolled his eyes. All three of them were competing in Skate America. Of course, that meant they couldn’t take two steps into their hotel before Phichit found them. They were kinda noticeable, especially together.

“It’s good to see you too,” Phichit said over Yuuri’s shoulder, “Hi, Yuri. You grew out your hair too.”

“Be nice, Yuri,” Yuuri warned. He knew Yuri was coming up with a sharp remark after Phichit’s comment and Yuuri was not going to tolerate his best friend being insulted, “Phichit, you can let go now.”

“Sorry.” Phichit stepped back. “It’s been forever since I’ve seen you. You need to visit me in Thailand sometime.”

“And you have to come to St. Petersburg,” Yuuri said, “I love living there.”

“I bet,” Phichit said with a wink. Yuuri sighed.

“Hey, guys,” a voice said from behind them. Phichit and Yuuri turned to look and saw Leo and Guang-Hong.

“It’s good to see you,” Phichit said with a smile.

“You too,” Guang-Hong said. The two skaters joined Phichit and Yuuri.

“I’ll go check us in,” Viktor said, giving Yuuri a quick kiss before walking away. Leo and Guang-Hong looked shocked by the kiss.

“What?” Yuuri asked. The two quickly recovered and smiled again.

“It’s hard to believe you’re engaged to Viktor Nikiforov,” Leo said.

Guang-Hong said, “It’s hard to believe we’re going to skating on the same ice as Viktor Nikiforov. I’ve never done this before.”

“It’s a terrifying experience,” Leo replied, “He wiped the floor with everyone last time I was in a competition with him.”

“He does have some amazing programs,” Yuuri admitted.

“Tell us all about them, Yuuri,” Phichit teased, leaning on Yuuri, “Tell us _all_ of Viktor’s dirty little secrets.”

“Please don’t,” Yuri cut in. All four of them looked at the young skater. They moved to invite him into their circle but Yuri didn’t move.

“Sorry, Phichit,” Yuuri replied, “You’ll see him perform tomorrow anyway.” His friend whined but didn’t push it.

“So, Leo,” Phichit said, changing the conversation, “I saw you released a new cover.”

“Yeah,” Leo replied with a smile, “What’d you think?”

“It’s great. As always.”

“You did?” Yuuri asked, “I didn’t see it yet.”

“Let me show you,” Phichit said, getting his phone out, “It’s really good.” All four skaters leaned in to hear Leo’s song. Phichit was right; it was good. Not that Yuuri didn’t know that Leo had a good singing voice; he always enjoyed listening to Leo’s covers. Even Yuri moved closer to listen.

“What are you listening to?” Viktor asked, leaning in too.

“Leo’s new cover,” Phichit replied.

“I didn’t know you sang,” Viktor said.

“Yeah. It’s what I do when I’m not skating.”

“You should skate to one of your songs,” Guang-Hong suggested.

Leo looked offended, “Do I look like J.J. to you?” Yuri laughed at that. “Guang-Hong, please shoot me if it comes to that.”

Guang-Hong paused for a moment before saying, “I should skate to one of your songs.”

“Why don’t you just wear a sign that says ‘I’m dating Leo de la Iglesia’?” Phichit suggested.

“It’ll have the same effect,” Yuuri agreed.

“You’re really good at singing,” Viktor said, clearly ignoring their conversation to listen to the song.

“I’m surprised you didn’t know about it after he and-” Phichit was cut off by Yuuri putting a hand over his mouth.

“We’re not talking about that,” Yuuri said calmly.

“Talking about what?” Yuri asked.

Guang-Hong started, “Are we talking about the time-”

“Yes. And no. We’re not talking about it,” Yuuri cut him off.

“Why?” Leo asked, “It’s still my most popular-”

“Leo,” Yuuri complained over him.

“What are you talking about?” Viktor asked.

Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s hand and took it off his mouth. “Leo and Yuuri did a cover together.” He put Yuuri’s hand back in place.

Viktor took a second to process that. Then his eyes lit up in excitement. “Yuuri, you can sing?”

“Phichit,” Yuuri whined. His mouth was still covered but Yuuri could see the smirk on his face.

“Why are you embarrassed about it?” Guang-Hong asked, “You’re a great singer, Yuuri.”

“You can sing and you didn’t tell me?” Viktor said, clearly hurt.

Phichit took Yuuri’s hand off his face again and said, “I still have the video of it.”

“We are _not_ showing that to Viktor,” Yuuri said darkly.

“Oh, yes, we are,” Phichit replied with a smile, already searching Instagram for it. Yuuri groaned.

“Do we have to do this in the middle of the lobby?” Yuri asked. The other five skaters all looked at him. They quickly moved to the couches for visitors and sat down. Yuuri had to be dragged over by Phichit.

“It’s embarrassing,” Yuuri complained.

“Not nearly the most embarrassing thing about you on the internet,” Phichit replied.

“It’s Viktor’s fault I got that drunk at the banquet again,” Yuuri insisted.

“I am innocent of the charges,” Viktor replied.

“That night _was_ embarrassing,” Yuri complained as he followed them.

“That night was _glorious_ ,” Phichit replied, “Yuuri’s such a fun drunk.” Viktor agreed wholeheartedly and vocally.

They found a free couch and everyone gathered around Phichit’s phone. He was still scrolling to find it.

“What song did you cover?” Viktor asked.

“Remember Leo’s short program song last season? They did that,” Phichit said.

“Except a cover artist Yuuri and I like did a cover of it and added another verse. We covered that version,” Leo explained.

“I found it,” Phichit announced excitedly, “Wow. This is old.” The thumbnail was a blur but the caption was clear: “Still Alive Caleb Hyles cover: Leo de la Iglesia ft. Katsuki Yuuri”

“It was three years ago,” Yuuri said, “Phichit, don’t do this to me.”

“Viktor must know,” Phichit replied with an evil smile and pressed play.

The video started by focusing on Leo and Yuuri in his and Phichit’s dorm room. He was still in college at the time. Leo and Guang-Hong had been in town for a training program that Celestino was hosting. They were over to hang out and Yuuri didn’t remember how they started singing.

Yuuri was in his college sweatshirt and sweatpants. He looked terrible and the fact that he was tipsy in the video was obvious. He would never admit that there was alcohol involved as, at the time, he was the only person in the room of age. Especially since Guang-Hong had been fifteen when the video was filmed but they had all been a little tipsy.

Both Yuuri and Leo looked ready to sing, even if Yuuri seemed nervous. They had hairbrushes in their hands and Leo had his iPod.

“Rave!” Guang-Hong screamed. The lights went out and a flashlight flickered on and off.

“Guang-Hong, turn the lights back on. I can’t film if the lights are off,” Phichit complained from off-screen.

“Fine.” The lights came back on.

Leo started the music and Yuuri brought the brush up to his mouth. And he started singing. “The morning sun, or the moonless night, I see the god inside them and I feel alright.”

Viktor stared wide eyed at the video.

The song picked up and Leo started singing too, adding in a few words as Yuuri sang along. “Yuuri. Sing it.”

“Oh lord, everything on the earth has music inside.” Leo and Yuuri were harmonizing and Yuuri was relaxing. They both started dancing, gesturing towards the camera as if there was an audience there. Guang-Hong came into view dancing.

Leo did the rap section, with Yuuri jumping in where necessary. He was dancing in the background like he was at a club.

“Wow,” Yuri commented.

The chorus started again and Leo moved off to the side, allowing Yuuri into the center of the frame. Their dancing was terrible but they were both smiling. Yuuri moved closer to the camera, as if serenading it.

Yuuri groaned out loud. He didn’t want to watch his shame anymore.

The second rap started and Leo didn’t miss a beat. Yuuri even rapped a few lines with him. It sounded absolutely amazing.

As the chorus started again, Yuuri and Leo were back to back, singing to each other. “Every day I sing the brotherhood of man, how grateful it is, we’re still alive.”

Guang-Hong was dancing on Yuuri’s desk at that point and Phichit was trying very hard not to laugh while he was filming. Leo and Yuuri turned around and started walking backwards, still singing to each other. “I can feel my soul singing as a bird. Wherever I go, god stays with me.” Leo then tripped over the chair Guang-Hong pulled out to get on the desk. Phichit did laugh at that.

“The growing trees, or the rose in bloom, I see the god inside them and I feel alright.” Leo got back on his feet and posed with Yuuri as the song ended.

When the music finished, Phichit said, “That was amazing!”

“Oh, thanks,” Yuuri said awkwardly, moving out of the pose, putting the hairbrush down. He turned towards the desk and was taken aback. “Guang-Hong, get off the desk!” The video ended there.

“How drunk was I?” Guang-Hong asked, looking at the group, “I don’t remember dancing on the desk.”

“Aren’t you _still_ underage in America?” Yuri asked.

“I was a wilder fifteen year old than you were,” Guang-Hong replied. Yuri looked half surprised, half offended by his comment.

“Yuuri, you’re an amazing singer,” Viktor said as he threw his arms around his fiancé, “I want to hear you sing.”

“You just did,” Yuuri replied blandly.

“But that was a video. Yuuri, sing for me.”

 Yuuri, Phichit, and Leo all started snickering. Viktor seemed surprised by his response.

“Yuuri, sing for your angel of music,” Phichit teased. That pulled full-fledged laughter out of Leo and Yuuri.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Yuri asked.

“If you want, Viktor,” Guang-Hong cut in, “Yuuri and Leo did an official cover after that video went viral. It’s on Bandcamp and iTunes.”

Viktor immediately pulled out his phone and started searching.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whined.

“Love, you have an amazing singing voice. If you won’t sing for me then I need to hear your voice elsewhere.”

Yuuri sighed. “Fine. If you beat me at the competition, then I’ll sing for you.”

Viktor looked up from his phone and smiled. “It’s a deal.”

“Let us know when your concert is,” Leo said.

“I’ll bring popcorn,” Guang-Hong added.

“I’ll film it,” Phichit volunteered. 

“I’ll skip it,” Yuri said and he walked away.

Yuuri looked at his three friends blankly. “You guys have no faith in me.”

“No,” they said in unison.

“Not against him,” Leo said, pointing at Viktor.

“Sorry, Yuuri,” Phichit said, “But you’ll be singing in two days.” Guang-Hong nodded.

“You guys haven’t seen my programs yet,” Yuuri said and then turned to Viktor, “Love, you’re going down.”

* * *

Viktor had been moping since the medal ceremony. Personally, Yuuri thought silver suited him very well. He especially liked it when Viktor had kissed his gold medal, much to his chagrin. That picture was blowing up on Phichit’s Instagram. But the other skaters seemed disappointed that Yuuri’s concert was not going to happen.

After hanging out with their friends, Viktor and Yuuri went back to their hotel room. It had been a long day. All Yuuri wanted was to take a shower and go to bed. After all, they were flying back to St. Petersburg the next day.

Once they were back in the room, Viktor went to take a shower first. Twenty minutes later, Yuuri found that it had not improved his mood. He still looked like a kicked puppy as Yuuri went to take a shower.

When Yuuri got out, he was surprised to find the lights were out and Viktor was lying in bed. Yuuri had honestly expected some victory sex but it seemed that Viktor just wasn’t in the mood. He was even facing away from Yuuri. He had to wonder how upset Viktor was to lose the bet.

Yuuri took a seat on the bed, listening to it creak beneath his weight. He turned to look back at his fiancé but Viktor didn’t move. Yuuri didn’t know if he was awake but it wasn’t going to change his plans. He took a deep breath.

“Would you dance if I asked you to dance?” Viktor made a quick movement. He was awake.

“Would you run and never look back?” He heard Viktor turn over but Yuuri wasn’t looking at him.

“Would you cry if you saw me crying?” He’d warmed up while taking a shower, specifically so he could surprise Viktor.

“Would you save my soul tonight?” He felt the bed shift as Viktor stood up.

“Would you tremble if I touched your lips?” Yuuri wanted to sing a slow song to prevent anyone from complaining.

“Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.” He heard Viktor move towards him. Yuuri didn’t want to look.

“Now would you die for the one you love?” Viktor sat down next to him.

“Hold me in your arms, tonight.” Yuuri turned to look.

“I can be your hero, baby.” Viktor looked absolutely stunned.

“I can kiss away the pain.” His expression softened and Yuuri could see the love in his eyes.

“I will stand by you forever.” Yuuri leaned closer to him and Viktor reciprocated.

“You can take my breath away.” He gently kissed Viktor’s lips. Viktor brought a hand to his cheek. In the dark, after singing, it was so intimate. Yuuri would only do this for him.

He pulled away and opened his eyes. Viktor had that look on his face, as if he thought himself the luckiest man in the world.

“I love you,” Viktor said.

“I love you too.”

“Thank you, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> So who spotted the Phantom of the Opera reference?
> 
> Caleb Hyles is an amazing cover artist. His Yuri!!! on Ice covers are great. Hell, all his covers are great. If you don't know who he is, go listen to his stuff. You won't be disappointed. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
